With the continuous development of the times, the positioning technology is gaining more and more attention. The high-precision positioning demand, especially the meter-level positioning accuracy, is a higher technical requirement put forward on the wireless positioning for indoor scene and the like.
For the GPS positioning technology, the indoor signal becomes weak for reasons of signal losses and the like, so that the positioning terminal (such as User Equipment, UE) cannot search for sufficient stars; due to large positioning error, cellular network system cannot reach enough accuracy in the outdoors or indoors, and cannot satisfy the demand of wireless positioning.
LTE supports the positioning based on downlink Positioning Reference Signals (PRS) and the positioning based on an uplink signal (SRS/DMRS). However, the energy loss and multipath delay of the signals in the indoor scene and the like will lead to increasing errors of the relevant positioning method. Moreover, as the positioning accuracy requirement increases and new requirements such as vertical positioning are proposed, the relevant positioning method and the corresponding terminal, transmission system and positioning service system cannot satisfy the demand.